Resident Evil Eclipse
by TwinFox
Summary: Ada is fed up with Wesker, but needs to continue to work for him to keep both herself and Leon alive.


_A/N:_ Hey everyone! After an "extended absence" I've brought my self to write another RE fanfic. (Yay!) And don't worry fans of Resident Starfox; chapter 7 is coming soon…

_Resident Evil Eclipse_

_Chapter: 1-Festival of Tears_

"Sir! T-Virus readings have reached critical levels. We need to activate containment protocol 937, ASAP!

"Not a chance."

"But, Sir…"

"Your mouth will remain shut or I'll sew it shut."

"Yes sir!"

"Now then, located Gamma team and track their current position. Oh and uh… get Ada on the line. It's mandatory that I speak with her."

--

Ada walked in to her small apartment in southern Raccoon City. She sat down on the couch and set her face in her hands.

'_Tomorrow is the Grand Raccoon City Festival. I hate crowds, but I'll go. Besides, Leon sa-' _

Ada was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" song erupting from her cell phone.

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch"_

"Wesker…"

Ada let it go to voicemail.

"Sorry Wesker, but I'm not up to any meaningless missions right now."

Not surprisingly it rung again. Unable to take the noise after a long and stressful day, she answered it.

"What?"

"God I thought you'd never answer. Anyway I would like to remind you to keep your eyes peeled during tomorrow's festival. Assassins have been "removing" my employees. The instant you hear gunfire, get yourself as far away as possible."

"Whatever." Ada replied dryly.

"Ok. Since you hardly seem to care lets raise the stakes. If you die, Leon joins you." threatened Wesker.

Ada went wide-eyed. "Fine, I'll keep my cover."

Ada flipped the phone shut. She went over to the bedroom and grabbed a night gown and a towel. She walked over to the bathroom and undressed. She set the water to a decent temperature and stepped in.

'_I knew he'd pull this crap. Now I've gotta survive for both of us. Why all of this at once? The assassinations, the festival, the Raccoon City Reconstruction. It's too much.'_

Ada stepped out of the shower and put her night gown on. She crawled into bed and began counting sheep.

"One. Two. Thr—ZzZzzzZz."

Just shows how tired she really is.

--

Ada awoke and rolled over to peer at the clock beside her bed.

"12:28! Oh God! Leon's gonna be hear any minute!"

She raced out of bed and looked through her clothes. She found a red dress with black dragons going down the sides. She grabbed that, some black high heels, and red diamond earrings. She put on the dress and slipped on the shoes. She managed to get one earring on until…

'Knock Knock' "Ada?"

"Coming!" Ada replied

"Women…"

After getting the second earring on she grabbed her purse and raced to the door.

"All ready to go?"

"Yep let's go."

--

The area was PACKED. The Grand Festival celebrates the reconstruction of Raccoon City, so there was bound to be a lot of people there; however Leon hadn't expected it to be like this. They moved their way through the crowd until they came to a band playing "Paint It Black"

_I see a red door and I wanted painted black._

_No colors any more. I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes._

Every started dancing until the song finally ended about 2 minutes later.

"All right everyone! We need someone to volunteer to singer for our next song! Anyone?"

Ada got an idea. She looked up to see a plane pass over head.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see a plane anywhere around here?"

Leon looked up at the plane passing by.

"Yeah. Up there" he said pointing up at the plane.

"Ah yes! You sir, in the brown jacket."

Leon froze and looked at his finger, his jacket and the stage. He turned his finger around and pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Come on up!"

He turned to Ada.

"You're evil."

"I know."

Leon nervously walked up to the stage and in front of the microphone.

"Ok son, whatcha gonna be singin'?"

Leon thought for a moment before deciding.

"Carpal Tunnel of Love, by Fall Out Boy"

The announcer turned to the band. They all nodded in approval.

"All right Carpal Tunnel of Love it is!"

"Before I start I would just like to say that this song is dedicated to the women in the red dress" said Leon as he pointed to Ada. Ada blushed and did her best to hide her face for 2 reasons.

1. She was embarrassed.

2. She didn't want the assassins finding their target, but the spotlight and Leon's announcement weren't helping.

_  
_  
_We take sour sips from life's lush lips  
And we shake shake shake the hips  
In relationships  
Stomp out this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun and say "I know."  
You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding  
And we might have started singing just a little soon  
We're throwing stones at a glass moon_

(oh-wooh-oh)We're so miserable and stunning  
(oh-wooh-oh) far from the genuine becoming

_  
We keep the beat,  
With your blistered feet, and  
We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing  
Slept through the weekend  
And dreaming , of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity  
Got postcards from my former selves saying; "How've you been?"  
We might have said goodbyes just a little soon  
(stomp out this disaster town) whoa whoa whoa!  
Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon_

(oh-wooh-oh)We're so miserable and stunning  
(oh-wooh-oh)Love songs for the genuinely cunning  
(oh-wooh-oh)We're so miserable and stunning  
(oh-wooh-oh)Love songs for the genuinely cunning

It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche  
When the pearls in our shells came out to dance  
You call me a bad tipper of the cradle  
But I'm tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns  
We're the has-beens of husbands  
Sharpening the knives of young wives  
Take two years and call me when you're better  
Take tears of mine, find yourself wetter

We're so miserable and stunning  
Love songs for the genuinely cunning  
We're so miserable and stunning  
Love songs for the genuinely cunning

Ada's mouth dropped open. She had no idea Leon could sing so well.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" everyone yelled.

"Looks like the crowd wants an encore Mr.…."

"Leon, Leon Kennedy."

"So Leon, you gonna sing again?"

"Sure. I'll sing Pain"

The band gave the thumbs up.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

The band started play and Leon took the lead…

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  


_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Everyone cheered on the name "LEON, LEON"

Leon set the microphone back and got off the stage. He tried his best to get through the massive crowd, but to no avail. He decided to try something new. He got back on stage and yelled

"Hey can all of you do me a favor?"

"YEAH!"

"When I jump into the crowd, I need you guys to bring to the lady I pointed out earlier."

Everyone cheered.

Leon stepped back and threw himself into the crowd. As expected the crowd carried him over to Ada and dropped him off in front of her.

"Leon we have to leave, now!"

"Why?"

Suddenly gunshots rung out. Ada pulled out the Blacktail handgun that she kept in her purse.

"That's why!"


End file.
